will you hold me to the end?
by tornthrough
Summary: Hermione is off to her final year at Hogwarts, but her parent’s death is plaguing her sleep along with HIM, the mystery man that holds her and saves her from insanity for that little while longer, or will HE be the cause…
1. Slow morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animals, places and characters in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling no one else.

Chapter 1 Slow morning 

Story.

_His soft lips brushed against hers sending shivers down her spine she flung her arms out hoping to catch the offender but there was no one there only empty space. She heard laughter, it was familiar but she just didn't know where from. She then realised the laughter was retreating; She raced towards the sound crying over and over again "Come back, please come back". Eventually the sound vanished altogether leaving her all alone, crying. "Don't leave me here", she murmured._

She woke, the dream still playing over and over again as the warm morning sun played across her face. She slowly pulled the blanket of her and slipped to the side of the bed her legs dangling just above the floor. She was still the same Hermonie short and not getting any taller.

She slowly slipped to the floor and headed to the bathroom collecting a towel along the way. She took a quick 10-minute shower while she pondered over her dream and then headed back to her room, her wet hair dripping down her back.

As she entered her room she turned the stereo on loud she didn't really care what the neighbours thought it's not like anyone in the house could stop her, she entered her wardrobe and started to play with her hair twisting it slowly around her fingers stubbornly deciding on what to wear. Eventually, she pulled out her black hipster pants and a respectable white button up shirt that covered her stomach and cut of just below her elbows. She pulled them on and returned to her room towel drying her hair as she went.

She shot a quick glance at her bedside table clock it was only 9:30

_I have heaps of time._ She thought.

She turned off her stereo as she exited the room, still replaying her dream, remembering the softness of the lips that had brushed against hers it still sent shivers down her spine.

She descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, she made herself a cup of tea and a piece of toast while Crookshanks played around her feet purring loudly.

"Oh go away Crookshanks", she muttered "You know that you can't eat before you travel it makes you sick"

She grabbed the irksome cat and placed him in the laundry near to the kitty litter hoping the cat would get the hint, she closed the door behind her returning to her tea and toast.

She checked her belongings for her final year at Hogwarts hoping she hadn't forgotten anything. She picked up her bag, and paused as she realised a letter had fallen from her hand. She picked it up realising what it was. The Hogwarts letters containing her book list nothing else. Her life was empty now she didn't have anything to live for, she wasn't head girl and she wouldn't dare go near Ron or Harry, they weren't a part of her life anymore.

She heard a car horn outside and quickly let a hateful Crookshanks out grabbing him before he could get anywhere and placed him in his travelling basket. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed towards the door. She picked up her keys on the way and closed the door behind her.

She headed towards the awaiting taxi she slightly turned back to the house but then realising what she was doing turned back to the taxi. She got into the back placing Crookshanks on the seat next to her.

"Where to love?" the taxi driver asked looking through the review mirror at Hermonie.

"Kings Cross station please" she mumbled.

They sped off, Hermonie not even bothering to take a second look at the house she had once lived in, that was behind her now no one was there to welcome her home when school finished she would be by herself, her parents weren't there for her……

They were dead.

**Yeah cliff hanger (I think) well this was my first story and if you liked it review cause I wont write another one without at east 1 review. **

Heheheh Come on I'm waiting 

**xox**

Tornthrough 


	2. Not again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animals, places and characters in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling no one else. Chapter2: Not again. _Her soft lips brushed against his sending shivers down his spine, he flung one of his arms out hoping to catch the offender and pull them back in to finish, but there was no one there, only empty space. He heard giggling. It was familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He realised the giggling was slowly retreating. He raced towards it. He didn't like to be toyed with.__Eventually the sound vanished altogether leaving him all alone, standing in a void of never ending darkness_ He woke. "Please sir it is time to get up, sir, please get up," Draco flinched. The stupid little house elf was touching him, Draco Malfoy, with its dirty little finger. "Stop touching me you stupid little git," he muttered while pushing the things finger away. "I'm up already. Get out of my room before I curse you to tomorrow." He pushed the scared house elf away, and slipped to the side of his silk covered bed, while the house elf scampered from his room. He placed his head in his hands, shivering while remembering how the house elf had awoken him. He didn't even want to think about what else that elf had touched. He got up and headed towards his ensuite, all the while pulling of his shirt to reveal his well-toned chest. He grabbed a quick shower before returning to his room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked around his room for something to wear. His platinum blond hair hung loosely around his face as he grabbed a black shirt and slipped it over his head. He quickly pulled on some black pants and headed back to the bathroom. He dipped his hands into his gel pot and slicked his hair back, his father liked it neat, not messy and all over the place. Who was he kidding, he didn't care what his father thought of him, but this was his trademark hairstyle. He quickly checked his hair in the mirror in case he missed anything, and headed back to his room. He chanced a quick glance at his bedside table, the place where that god forsaken letter from that stupid git Dumbledore stood: _Dear Mr Malfoy,__We are pleased to inform you, that you have been selected to represent Hogwarts as their new Head Boy.__Please report to Professor McGonagall on the Hogwarts Express for your duties.__Yours truly, __Professor A. Dumbledore_ He just sighed, it wasn't like he would have to do any of his duties anyway. It was more then likely that the stupid, Mudblood, Granger would get Head girl, so he would leave all of the duties to her. He could crush her easily, she was so weak. It was hilarious to watch her try to hurt him with her puny comebacks. He exited his room and headed towards the stairs, passing his parents room. It was unnaturally quiet for this time in the morning. He slowly pushed the door open. Still standing in the doorway he saw it, the body of his mother, just lying there on the floor at the end of the bed in a pool of her own blood, which was slowly seeping from the wound in her heart, staring with unseeing eyes towards the heavens.Then there was his father, standing over her body, bloody knife in his hand, andThe blood from Draco's deceased mother dripping from the knife over his hand and then dripping ever so slowly towards the ground. It was as if time had stopped for that split second. He couldn't understand it, they were happy, weren't they? What happened? Did he do something wrong? No he didn't do anything! Everything was fine, he was sure of it! Then his vision blurred and he was standing in the doorway of his parent's room. The room was empty, no blood stains on the ground, no body lying at the foot of the bed and no crazed father standing over his mother's body with a bloody knife. It was all just a vision, a vision of the past. It would never happen again. His father was gone, taken to Azkaban, for the murder of his wife and working for Voldemort. He didn't care where his father went. He never really cared for him anyway. It was his mother that he missed the most. He turned from the empty room, and headed back to the stairs. His life was over here. He didn't have to return to Malfoy Manor. He could do as he pleased. He headed straight for the entrance hall. He wasn't going to stay here any longer. It held to many bad memories. The house elves had already packed his stuff into the car. He didn't stop to say goodbye to anyone, he didn't care for the house elves. He jumped into the car and slammed the door shut. The car sped off. He didn't need to look back at the house. He still remembered it. He would always remember it. **Second chapter up, finally! Sorry for the delay had to get my wonderful editor Merenwen Lossehelin to edit it. She is wonderful. **

**Would like to thank **

**Hidden-Me-05 for reviewing and pointing out those spelling errors most appreciated! ****Also would like to write another thank you to Merenwen Lossehelin for reviewing ;-) You were my first reviewer! Thank you thank you!****Point…****If you haven't reviewed you must! Main priority after reading my chap, because I am already working on chapter 3 and I need some feed back! ****I'm waiting!****xox****Tornthrough**


	3. Silent Tears

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the animals, places and characters in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling no one else.

**A/N:** Okay I know it has taken me ages to post this chapter but it's not my fault, I swear! Stupid teachers giving me all of that horrible homework I'll try and make it up to you I promise!

Chapter 3

Silent Tears

She was standing in the black void again.

HE was there she could feel it. HIS breath was warm against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She spun around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, a sign that he actually existed, but there was no one there.

She folded her arms across her chest. She would wait for this dream to play itself out.

Strong arms snaked there way around her waist, twisted her around, and pulled her close…She opened her mouth to scream but she was silenced with HIS mouth covering hers. HIS lips were so soft she couldn't help herself. Her arms raised and wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

HIS tongue lightly brushed against her lip asking for entry, she admitted him…

She woke with a start.

She was still in the old, smelly cab bumping along the road, heading towards Kings Cross Station and her final year at Hogwarts.

She sighed and looked out the window, towards the dreary sad morning. The dream was still playing itself over in her mind.

She could still feel _HIS_ arms around her waist and the taste _HIS_ lips. It was all so real. She shivered.

She didn't know why she was returning to the drafty old castle, there was nothing there for her now.

The cab slowed and pulled up in front of the station. She quickly paid the cab driver and exited the cab, with Crookshanks sleeping soundly in his traveling basket. She grabbed her trunk from the boot and placed it onto one of the trolleys the cab driver had gotten for her. She turned and headed towards the station pushing the trolley in front.

Walking towards the barrier of platform 9 ¾, Hermione stopped, the thought of returning to Hogwarts was overwhelming, seeing all of those people that had been part of her life before the murder, scared her. She almost turned and ran. But remembering her parents and how proud they had been of her when she had gotten into Hogwarts kept her walking.

She walked onto Platform 9 ¾. Her head hang low. Her bushy brown hair covered her face, hiding her from the past. She headed towards the train.

She quickly dragged her stuff onto the train and started looking for an empty compartment.

It wasn't till she was down the very end of the train that she found one. She dragged her stuff in and closed the door behind her. She quickly let Crookshanks out before he started complaining about his habitat, in his annoying high pitched meows. She dropped down into a seat and rested her head against the cool window.

She had made it so far.

Now she could rest, she needed it. Her sleep lately had been plagued by nightmares. Waking her in the early hours and never letting her sleep again till the sunrise.

She lay down on the seat, her head cushioned by her arms. Everything else in the world disappeared only her slow steady breath was all that remained.

"_Harry don't do it! Please don't do it! They are all I have left." _

_She was screaming at him. His head was lowered and his face was screwed up in concentration as two whims battled inside of him. His wand pointed at her family._

_They cringed from the sight of it._

The battle was soon over.

Harry faced her parents, a sneer plastered on his face.

"Is this the only thing you care about Hermione? Don't I mean anything to you?"

She started to speak but she was cut off.

"Well if I don't mean as much to you as your parents, well that only leaves one option then doesn't it… I'll have to dispose of the competition than, wont I?"

It was a rhetorical question, he didn't want an answer, and he didn't even wait for one.

He shouted the most feared words in the wizarding world. It would be the last words her parents would ever hear.

"Avada Kedavara".

_His words were filled with hate, anger and madness. She screamed as the green light engulfed her parents, they didn't make a noise. She didn't even think they knew what was happening._

_She ran towards them, they didn't move. She picked up her mother's head and cradled her in her lap, muttering words of comfort._

_Voldemort was standing in the corner of the chamber clapping. His ugly was laughter bouncing of the walls._

_Harry faced her. _

_He had reclaimed authority over his body, but it was too late he couldn't save her parents. Tears slowly slid down his face as he realized what he had done._

_She couldn't look at him, tears wouldn't come to her eyes she didn't want to believe her parents were dead, she couldn't grasp the fact that they were. _

_She still cradled her mothers head, brushing her hair away from her cold, empty eyes. Harry come towards her and stopped a few paces away. She didn't look up. Tears slowly slid down her face._

"_Don't ever come near me again Harry Potter," she muttered. "I don't want to see you, Ronald or any of the Weasley family again."_

_He started to protest but she only shook her head. Not paying him any attention._

_Harry spun around and pointed his wand at Voldemort._

"_You have ruined my life long enough! You have killed everyone that I have loved or cared for, and if that didn't work you ruined their lives instead! I am sick of you, everyone is! And since I am the only one that can kill you, I think that it is your time to die." _

_He screamed the bitter words again. _

"_Avada Kedavara"_

_She heard Voldemort scream. She paid no attention._

_Harry turned back to her._

"_Please Hermione, please don't do this!" he was practically crying._

_But she just shook her head._

"_I don't want to ever see you again, you have ruined my life and if you do ever come near me again, I swear I will finish what Voldemort had set out to do, and kill you my self."_

Hermione woke. Silent tears were running down her face leaving tiny tracks down her cheeks. The train had started to move and it looked like they had been going for some time.

"No chance of turning back now is there Crookshanks?"

Hermione whispered to her cat.

Crookshanks was curled up on the other seat sleeping as perusal.

She wished she could do that, sleep when ever you wanted, not having to worry about nightmares waking you.

She stared out the window, the meadows and trees drifted past. It would be a long ride to Hogwarts yet.

Well there you have it!

My third chapter.

It took me awhile but I got it! Go me!

Well I all hope you are all going to review, I want lots, any ideas anything. I can't wait to read them!

Keep it up!

tornthrough


	4. It cant be

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to J.K Rowling not me! Ok get the picture, I only own the plot of this story, no more!

Don't go blaming me!

A/N: This story isn't going to be quick, Hermione and Draco are not going to fall in love quick, it's going to take time. Sorry just bare with me. Also…I started writing this before Harry Potter 6 came out so let's just pretend that we are moving on from Harry Potter 5 ok? I'll write another one, taking place after Harry Potter 6 in a little while ok?

Good.

Let's begin.

Summary: (Draco and Hermione are on their way to their final year at Hogwarts. Draco made it as head Boy but Hermione has nothing. Her grades dropped at the end of last year. Everything about her life before the death of parents has disappeared.

But the cool calm Slytherin Prince has a few dark secrets of his own.)

Chapter 5

_He was standing in the black void again._

SHE_ was there, he could feel it. _HER_ breath was warm against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He spun around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, a sign that she actually existed, but there was no one there._

_Soft fleeting hands went to the back of his head and his chest; long elegant fingers entangled themselves in his hair. _HER_ touch was like fire, _SHE_ pulled him close._

_His breath caught as he caught a whiff of HER scent. It reminded him of wild roses, beautiful but dangerous. He took a deep breath committing HER scent to memory._

_Soft light lips searched for his, kissing every where on his face but his awaiting lips._

_He raised his hands to her face holding her still. His fingers skimmed across soft hair, twirling around a loose lock._

_A soft musical voice reached to him from the darkness of the void. _

"_I am sorry."_

_He let out a small sigh._

"_It is not your fault." he replied._

_He slowly lowered his head until finally their lips met. The fingers that had been playfully twisting his hair, turned to a slight pull as _HER_ breath caught._

_His arms slowly dropped to her waist, wrapping her in his strong embrace._

HER_ arms slowly made their way to his neck, wrapping themselves lightly around. _SHE_ pulled him closer, deepening the kiss._

_His tongue lightly brushed against her lip, asking for entry. _HER_ lips stayed closed for what seemed like hours, taunting him. Before finally opening slowly. His tongue slide slowly out of its prison, into her awaiting mouth…_

The car slowly pulled to a stop outside Kings Cross Station. The driver of the black Rolls Royce stepped out of the car headed towards the station, and collected a trolley for the young Master Malfoy's luggage.

Draco woke with a grimace.

The dream had seemed so real. He could still feel her in his arms. Oh and her lips…

Draco let out a small moan as he recalled the soft sweetness of them.

He looked out the window, and sighed deeply. He was of to his final year at Hogwarts, and surprisingly he was looking forward to it.

He couldn't wait to final rid himself of the deep sick feeling that the Malfoy manor seemed able to embed into his very soul. He shuddered.

He slowly opened his door and stepped out into the muggle world. He calmly grabbed his black jacket from the back seat before slamming the door closed. He quickly threw the jacket on before any one noticed his scars.

Yes… he had scars; the beautiful flawless Malfoy had scars. They covered his back and his neck. Some of them never closed, forever inflicting pain.

They were all created by his father, and the incredible anger that everyone knew resided in Lucius Malfoy.

But the most recent ones covered his arms, from his wrists to his elbow. These were self-inflicted. He seemed to love the feel of blood spilling from him, to feel it run down his arm to finally slowly drip to the ground. He was addicted to it. He would laugh as the blood flowed from his arm, he liked to feel in control, and he wanted to control his own destiny. If he wanted to die, he would slit his own throat. But life's a bitch sometimes, and he still wasn't ready.

Not yet anyway.

He sometimes covered his arms with concealment charms, but today he just didn't have the energy.

The chauffeur placed all his belongings onto the trolley before turning to Draco.

"Will that be all sir?'

His voice sounded incredibly bored.

"Yeah that's it. You can leave."

Draco turned his back on the chauffeur as he bowed to him.

He grabbed the trolley and headed towards platform 9 3/4. His black owl Menthu (**A: N **for all of my lovely readers who don't know who Menthu is he is the Egyptian god of war.) sat quietly in his cage, his golden eyes ever watching.

He stepped through the barrier of platform 9 ¾. He felt a heavy wait lift from his shoulders. He let out another long sigh and looked towards the clock, which read 11:15.

_Great._ He thought._ I have heaps of time. But let's hope this year is better than last._

He headed towards the train, knocking aside anyone that stood in his way with his trolley.

"Draco!" A squeal came from the ever increasing crowd of students, piling on to the train.

He shuddered.

_Great_. He thought. _She's here._

A tall beautiful Pansy Parkinson, ran to him from the crowd, with her arms spread wide.

She was dressed in a **very** short mini skirt, and a **very** tight pink t-shirt. The sight of her almost made his knees buckle. The skirt and top suited her. The tight shirt showed of her breasts, and the skirt reached just below the top of her golden thighs.

He sighed as she slid her arms under his jacket and around his waist pulling him into a very passionate kiss. She was amazing.

But compared to his dream girl she was nothing.

He pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Pansy?" he asked voice low and threatening.

She looked up to him, and pouted. The sight of her attempting to pout made him back away. It brought back way too many memories.

"What's wrong Drakey don't you like my kisses any more? You always used to love them. Are you ok? You don't look good."

"I'm fine Pansy," He muttered, "I always have been, till of course you decided to go fuck every guy in the whole fucking school behind my back. So why don't you just fuck of Pansy. We are over and we have been for ages."

The shocked look on Pansy's face spurred him on.

"And I never want to see you again, you revolt me. From your clothing to your face, everything about you brings back way to many memories."

With that he turned from the shocked Pansy and walked towards the train. He reached the door to the train and piled his stuff onboard. Dragging his stuff behind him he headed towards the end of the train. Close to the end of the train Terry Boot, a stupid boy from Ravenclaw, intercepted him.

He seemed really nervous in front of Draco, which made him smirk. He seemed to have that effect on people.

"P..P...Professor M M McGonagall w...would like to see you in the heads carriage, now. Its down near the front of the train. Um… she wanted me to come and get you."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sure whatever, but I'm not carting all my belongings all the way up there, and back. You can put them in the end compartment for me, ok?"

Terry quickly nodded and took Malfoy's belongings off of him.

"You better put my stuff in one of the end compartments or I'll kill you."

He stared after Terry then turned on his heel and headed towards the heads compartment, where Professor McGonagall waited with Lavender Brown.

"Ah finally Mr. Malfoy decided to join us. Miss Brown here has been waiting with me for the last 10 minutes." She gave Draco an accusing look.

He just stared at her. He didn't really give a damn.

"Well now that we can get started, I would like to welcome you both to your final year a Hogwarts. You have been both chosen as Head Boy and Girl for your skills and ability to behave appropriately. This year you will be living in separate dorms but that does not mean you can slack off on your duties. You will be holding regular meetings with the prefects, on issues such as, this years Halloween ball, and patrols, among other things. But for now you are expected to patrol the train and help any students that need it."

She waved her hand irritably

"I expect you to work together, I don't want any excuses!"

She cast another accusing look a Draco.

"Now that I have spoken I will see you at the end of the welcoming feast to show you to your dorms, until then, goodbye."

She turned to leave, and then turned one last time.

"I almost forgot. Mr. Malfoy, the headmaster would like to see you after the feast. For what reasons I have know idea. Now that will be all."

With one last flourish of her robes she exited the compartment, with both students staring after her. The hair on the back of Draco's neck stood on end. Someone was watching him. He turned to see Lavender staring at him.

_She doesn't t look to bad,_ He thought. _I might fuck her later if I could be stuffed. She always was good. For a Gryffindor that is. _

"You patrol, I can't be bothered."

He turned and left the compartment, leaving shocked Lavender in his wake.

The train had been going for some time now. Fields and trees whizzed past the train. He slowly walked to the end of the train. Hermione woke. Silent tears were running down her face leaving tiny tracks down her cheeks. The train had started to move and it looked like they had been going for some time.

"No chance of turning back now is there Crookshanks?"

Hermione whispered to her cat, which was curled up on the other seat sleeping as usual.

She wished she could do that, sleep whenever you wanted, not having to worry about nightmares waking you.

She curled back down into a ball, slowing her breathing, hoping to fall back into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

_This might be my compartment._ Draco thought

He slowly slid the door across, but he didn't enter as he realized the compartment was occupied. There lying on the seat, head supported by her arm was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her brown bushy hair covered her face and arms, but the smell of roses was faint in the air. Her breathing was slow and steady, and she seemed to be asleep.

He breathed deeply. This was the girl of his dreams.

Hermione sat up quickly, her face was vacant; she didn't let one emotion show. The deep breath had warned her of someone's presence in her compartment. Draco hissed.

Hermione turned towards the door. And there stood Draco Malfoy.

_This thing is supposed to be the girl of my dreams. There must be some mistake. Not a hope in hell can she be HER._

"Oh it's you." He said, voice dripping with poison.

Hermione just dropped her eyes to the ground and didn't say anything.

"What are you doing down here?"

He wanted an explanation and he wanted it now!

This filthy Mudblood could not and would not be his girl.

"Why aren't you with the Potty and Weasel? They are your best friends aren't they?"

Hermione stiffened at his remark.

"I saw them near the front of the train, if you want to go and talk to them."

He was angry, he was pissed, and his conscience was messing with him, making him fall hard for a mudblood.

She turned back to the window, he sneered.

"You're pathetic Mudblood."

He turned to leave.

"Don't ever mention them near me again Malfoy, or I swear I will kill you."

He turned back to her, his sneer falling from his face.

Her voice was barley a whisper, but from the sound of it Draco suspected she meant it. He turned back to the door and quickly entered the opposite compartment.

Hermione didn't look up, she was over him.

She just couldn't be bothered to fight back anymore.

Life wasn't worth it.

That my faithful readers, was chapter 4

I hope you liked it, it took up 8 pages! Go me!

I want all of you to R&R

Dats an order

I didn't get very many for my last chap

:'(

Please R&R I need the reviews!


End file.
